This invention relates to golf training and practice equipment. More particularly this invention relates to a golf putting practice apparatus which can be alternatively used on carpet in an office or on grass out-of-doors.
The applicant is a golfer. To improve the form of his putting stroke, and the accuracy of his putting he has devised a portable apparatus which can be readily laid out on the carpet of an office; or alternatively, laid down out-of-doors on grass or even over a hole on a green. The apparatus allows him to swing freely without any restraints. It does not have rigid side portions. On longer putts he can elevate his club at the end of a stroke. On both long and short shots he is able to more accurately judge the linearity of his follow through.
He has designed the apparatus so that it can be used in two opposite directions, so that a golfer can first put to one end of the apparatus, and then after walking to the opposite end to retrieve his ball; he can putt back to the direction where he started. The apparatus is also arranged so that the golfer may readily shorten or elongate the apparatus to practice varying distances of putts. The apparatus can be extended to take full advantage of all of his office length for putting a maximum distance. After the apparatus has been used, it may be picked up, and inserted into a golf bag for transport and storage.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a golf putting and training apparatus. It is an object of this invention to disclose an apparatus which may be alternatively used on the carpet of an office, or over a cup on the green of a golf course. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose an apparatus which is really portable. The apparatus may be readily laid out and quickly lifted. The apparatus is so small that it may be stored and transported in a golf bag. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose an apparatus which may be sized for either short or long shots. An apparatus which does not in any way restrain a golfer""s stroke, but yet does allow a-golfer to better judge the linearity of his forward and backward stroke. It is a final object of this invention to disclose an apparatus which allows a golfer to readily and unerringly determine if his putt was sufficiently accurate to fall into a cup.
One aspect of this invention provides for a golf putting practice apparatus for improving one""s stroke and accuracy in putting a golf ball with a putter, comprising: two cord positioning and holding members, each member having an inner face portion, adapted to hold portions of the length of cord in spaced parallel linear alignment between the members; and, a length of cord extending between the two inner face portions of the cord positioning and holding members. The golf ball may be initially positioned and subsequently putted between the parallel portions of the cord; thereby enabling one to better judge the linearity of a stroke of the putter and the accuracy of the putt by reference to the portions of the cord held in parallel and spaced alignment on each side of the ball.
A preferred aspect of this invention comprises a method using the above apparatus and includes the step of applying two strips of colored tape on a top portion of the putter in a position which vertically corresponds to the position of the cord therebelow to facilitate judging follow through in a stroke of the putter. When the golf ball is putted towards a cord positioning and holding member with a putter, the trajectory of the golf ball and the putter with respect to the cord may be observed.
Various other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.